The Many Betrayals Of Ash
by VGS2 the sexy sausage
Summary: After another defeat at the hands of the league, Ash returns to an intense betrayal by those he held most dear. However, there are many tales to be told of this one of a kind event of heartbreak. All of which shall be catalogued here, as everyone learns who truly is the best like no one ever was. (One-shot collection of Ash getting betrayed) (Mature Ash, Aura Ash, OP Ash, harem)
1. Betrayal Of The Heart

**Story one**

 **Betrayal Of The Heart**

* * *

Ash Ketchum sighed as he walked through the door of his home, a heavy weight on his shoulders. Another league… his sixth one, in fact… He'd been so sure that he would win this one. So much so, in fact, that he'd even celebrated before the match had begun!

Unfortunately… it had all been for nothing. He had lost to Alain. It had been down to the wire, but it was simply not meant to be…

Taking a deep breath, he began towards the kitchen where his mom surely was. When he entered, he saw her, Delia Ketchum, hunched over the sink.

"Mom. I am home," Ash muttered, his heart too heavy with regret to muster up much enthusiasm.

"… Ash," she said simply. "… I think you should go into the living room."

"Huh? Um… okay," he replied, moving towards the room.

When he opened the door and entered, he was surprised to see that the lights were off, shrouding the room in complete darkness.

"Huh? Is… Is anyone there?" he asked, feeling a little frightened. Just what was going on right now?

"… Ash…" a voice started.

A portion of the room lit up, revealing the person speaking.

"Mi-…. Misty!?" Ash cried in disbelief.

"… We have heard about the league failure in Kalos," the ginger responded, her voice dark.

Another portion of the room lit up, this time revealing Dawn. "… We have heard that you narrowly lost to Alain," she said, sounding disgusted.

"Huh? Dawn!?" Ash cried in shock. Taking their words in, he faltered. "W-Well, er… I guess, but-"

"Ash… we have put up with your failures for long enough," a different voice chided. Another portion of the room filling with light revealed that the speaker was Brock.

"What… w-what do you mean, Brock?" Ash asked.

Another portion of the room filled with light, revealing Max. He scowled at Ash. "Ash… you have to give up on your dream," he said, no sympathy showing in his voice.

Ash gasped, unable to believe his ears. Were… Were they joking!? "Hey, w-what do you mean!?" he shouted.

"You heard him, Ash," another voice said. When their portion of the room lit up, Paul was revealed as the speaker. "Your bumblings make you an embarrassment to trainers everywhere."

Another portion of the room lit up, revealing Tracey. "They have been for a while, now, you know," he growled.

"You're probably the worst trainer in the world," another voice said. Their portion of the room lit up, revealing Professor Oak. "It is beyond disappointing…"

"Yes. You're such a kid," another voice said. Their portion of the room lit up, revealing Cilan.

"If I had my way, you would be banned from even _seeing_ another pokémon again," a different voice said. Another portion of the room lit up, revealing Cynthia. She spat on the ground as she looked Ash in the eye.

Another portion of the room lit up, revealing Trip. He scowled at Ash with a fierce intensity. "… Hmph," he said.

Ash felt his skin crawl at all of their cruel words. How… How could they say this? His friends… His _best_ friends…

"At first, we put up with your failings," another voice started. Their portion of the room lit up, revealing Meowth. "However, it is now simply becoming too much."

"Yes," another voice started. Their portion of the room lit up, revealing Cameron. "So now, the time has come, Ash. As Max has stated, you must either give up on your dream…"

Another portion of the room lit up, revealing another person. "… Or give up on everything," Sophocles finished.

The entire room, save for the middle, finally became bathed in light. All of his former friends were standing in various locations outlining the room. Every single one.

They all pulled off the hoods to their black cloaks at once.

"So… what'll it be?" Sir Aaron asked.

Rage bubbled up within Ash like fire within a furnace. "No… _No way!_ " He screamed. "I'll _never_ give up on my dream! You'll never make me!" He turned on his heel and prepared to storm out the door.

However, it was shut. And in front of it stood his mom. "No, Ash," she said, brandishing a gun. "You have made your choice now. You know what must happen."

"N-No…" Ash whimpered, his rage rapidly being replaced with a rabid fear instead. "I… I can't…"

"I'm so sorry, Ash… but you signed the contract," another voice said from behind. "You can't back out now."

Ash froze on the spot. Gulping, he slowly turned around and looked down. He saw the one who had just spoken.

Tears formed in Ash's eyes when he saw him. "No… not you, too…!" he mumbled. "But… But why did you stick with me for so many years, then, if it was going to come down to this?"

"… It's because…" Pikachu started, "I always wanted to be with you… to watch how much you would screw up." He closed his eyes. "… You did so much worse than I could have ever imagined."

"… Okay, Pikachu. Okay, everyone," Ash replied, looking up to face everyone. "… You're right. It's time."

Pikachu nodded, and looked to his side. "… Buneary, my love. I shall leave the honors to you," he said.

"Yes, Pikachu," she replied. She slowly walked towards the center of the room, indicating for Ash to follow.

Swallowing back tears, Ash followed closely behind her. As they approached the center of the room, it lit up, brightening the murky darkness.

A single chair on the floor and a noose hanging from the ceiling were revealed.

Ash stood on the chair. A pair of hands slipped the rope over his neck. Hands belonging to Serena.

"… I hope you improve your skills in the next life, lest only Hell awaits," she said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

"… Me too," Ash replied.

A rolling of drums could be heard. After several seconds, Buneary kicked the chair.

The dream was over.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Finished:** 13/10 (October)/2018

 **Word count:** 1,004


	2. The Hopeless Needs Of Betrayal

**Story two**

 **The Hopeless Needs Of Betrayal**

* * *

Ash Ketchum grit his teeth and balled a fist hard enough to draw blood. He was currently gazing out across the mountains which were now his home. His training grounds.

"Ash… what is wrong?" his faithful companion, Charizard, asked from the side. "I have read your aura and can tell that you are in deep pain and turmoil."

"… It all started last week, Charizard," Ash began, scratching his long beard. "The day when… I was betrayed…"

* * *

"Ash, you suck at pokémon!" Misty screamed, her face red like a tomato.

"The worst trainer I've ever seen in all my years of living!" Dawn screeched, pounding the seat she sat upon as if it were a drum.

"That's right! I've never even seen such a little kid, before," Crasher Wake agreed, growling like a feral beast.

"Give up on your dream immediately!" Erika spat like a poisonous venom.

"Yeah, you miserable excuse for a human being!" Anabel cawed like a possessed bird.

"You're a bit bad, yeah," Gary mumbled, sipping his tea as if it were his first drink in half a day.

Tears poured out of Ash's eyes faster than he could wipe them away. He held his hands up above his shoulders like claws and brought them down in front of him, giving a grand scream to the heavens.

Unable to take any more abuse, he ran over to the window and punched it open. He jumped out of it and ran to Arceus only knew where.

* * *

"… And that is what happened…" Ash finished, unable to hold back his tears any longer. They flowed down his cheeks in fresh pools of salt.

"Ash… I had no idea…" Charizard replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ash…" Greninja replied, walking up to the trainer. "We will make those fools pay for all that they have done to you."

"Absolutely," Ash's number one partner replied to him. The mouse scowled deeply. "… For betrayal cannot be taken lightly, no matter how just they may feel it is."

Ash wiped his tears away and smiled. "… Thank you, Charizard. Thank you, Greninja. Thank you, Kurin-chan." He looked upwards, towards the sky. "… Before the day ends… before the night shows its face… there will be blood."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Lucario agreed. "They shall watch the power of our audacity."

"You are most correct," Mewtwo replied. "We will win with little to no casualties."

Sceptile huffed. "You say that… when our hands will be soaked red with their _blood,_ " he said.

"… You three are correct," Ash agreed. "We will prevail-"

A loud explosion was heard somewhere in the distance behind them. Ash and his six pokémon quickly spun around on the spot.

A fair way away, their eyes were met with a humongous dust cloud, which blotted out the sun.

"Everyone, activate your aura sensors, _now!_ " Ash screamed to his friends.

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated. The aura signatures of over a thousand people could be detected, quickly coming in their direction.

"Oh no…" Ash mumbled, the blood in his veins feeling like ice. "… _They're here._ "

"Give up on your dream, Ash!" Misty screeched, riding in on her chariot being led by her pokémon. She was wearing what could only be described as tribal clothes.

"You suck at pokémon, Ash!" Paul screamed from his chariot, his ripped muscles shining under the sun.

"You've lost every league, Ash!" Serena cried from her chariot, holding her spear aloft.

"Everyone, _positions!_ " Ash screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

His friends all prepared themselves for imminent combat, bringing out their weapons or activating their aura.

"Okay… _chaaaaaarge!_ " Ash screamed, running forwards.

His friends followed suit, screaming their battle cries as they charged forwards.

Ash ducked into a slide as Misty's sword was swung at him, aiming for his head. When behind her, he tossed an aura lasso to latch onto her chariot's side. Giving it a firm tug with all his strength, he threw it into Max's chariot next to her. It killed them and all of their pokémon immediately.

Nodding in satisfaction, he punched away a flail that had been aimed at his body by Mr. Contesta. Ignoring the stinging in his hand, he leaped upwards, over Professor Oak's chariot, which had been aiming to run him over.

Ash performed a forward flip and landed onto the professor's chariot. Professor Oak - who was also decked out in tribal gear of his own - twirled on the spot to face Ash, ready to use his scythe.

Before he could, Ash held a hand out and fired off an Aura Bomb. It flew forwards and smashed into Professor Oak's head. It exploded, messily causing Oak's head to leave his shoulders.

Picking up Professor Oak's lifeless body, Ash threw it under the wheels of the chariot next to him, belonging to Iris. It became caught in the spokes of the wheels, causing the entire chariot to go off course and tumble down the steep cliffs of the mountains. " _You'll never be a pokémon masterrrrrrr!_ " she screamed as she tumbled down. An explosion rang out afterwards, signaling her death.

Nodding to himself, he looked out towards his other friends, to see how they were doing. He was relieved to see that they were fighting just as admirably as him, taking out many of the traitors.

He was about to turn back and continue fighting until he saw it. Alder was drawing back a bow, aiming for Charizard.

Gasping, Ash screamed for Charizard to watch out. Unfortunately, Charizard was too busy fending off Bonnie and Giovanni with his aura gun to pay any attention.

Ash growled. Arrows were super effective against flying-types, so he had to prevent it at all costs. He leaped from chariot to chariot, aiming to stop Alder before it was too late.

He landed in Alder's chariot and fired off an Aura Missile at the Unovan champion from his chest. Just as it struck the man's torso, blowing his upper body into the stratosphere, his finger released, letting an arrow loose.

"Too late, Ashton…!" the old man boasted on his dying breath.

The arrow flew forwards and struck Charizard in the tail. It put out his fire.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ash… my love… I'm sorry…" Charizard muttered, falling from the chariot. He tumbled down the mountain, the life gone from his eyes.

Ash erupted into rage at the loss of his friend. His mind went blank from fury as he felt overwhelming power consume him. Aura wings sprouted from his back and aura eyebrows sprouted above his head as his eye whites went black as the night.

He flew into the air and brought his hands in front of himself, laying them flat. " _AURA CATASTROPHEEEE!_ " he screamed, unleashing everything that he had.

High powered bolts of aura sprung forth from his finger tips, laying waste to all of his enemies in an instant. They laid dead before him.

However, his rage was not sated. He kept on pumping aura into his attack. He kept it up, even as all of his enemies disintegrated in their chariots. He kept it up, even as the mountains crumbled and the seas evaporated. He kept it up, even as the very skies themselves went black.

After ten minutes of this, he finally ceased his attack. Feeling woozy, he allowed himself to fall until he was caught by Greninja.

The frog laid him down on the ground and gripped onto his hand. "Ash… hang in there! You'll make it!" he begged.

"You cannot die, yet!" Mewtwo added, his eyes moistening.

"Our child is still due! You must remain to see his face!" Kurin-chan choked out.

"Ash!" Lucario screamed.

"I cannot believe it!" Sceptile cried.

Ash smirked lightly and reached up to pull off his red and white hat. He turned it around, witnessing the thin, green, pincer-like design on it, which almost formed a broken rectangle.

Sighing sadly, he put it onto Greninja's head. The sapphire-colored amphibian stared at him in shock.

"… Never forget, my friends. Never forget…!" Ash said. He faded away into a bright, shining light.

All of his friends wailed in despair. They stopped, however, as the hat on Greninja's head shone a bright rainbow color.

As the light faded, Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja.

"… I see now. It is now my turn to walk the path which he'd started down so many years ago," he said, finally realizing his reason for living.

Sceptile nodded. "… In that case… this is not a time for mourning… but a time for celebration," he said, smiling faintly.

His friends agreed. They partied well into the night.

The next morning, with their heads held high… they continued the dream.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Finished:** 13/10 (October)/2018

 **Word count:** 1,461


	3. A Betrayal Most Foul

**Story three**

 **A Betrayal Most Foul**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was sitting in his favorite armchair at home. He had recently lost the Orange League and had returned home, hoping to regain his bearings before heading out to the next region.

He was very relaxed. There was no way his peace and tranquility could be ruined right now.

He looked at the television, which was currently showing his favorite show: Maple May's Expedition Squad.

The show host was preparing to eat a wurmple whole. Just as she got to work on dislocating her jaw, however, the TV screen became covered in noisy static.

Tilting his head, Ash was about to get up and readjust the TV… until the picture came back. However, it was not the show he had just been watching. Instead, the TV was showing a huge concert hall with all of his friends. They all held microphones to their mouths with angry expressions on their faces.

Misty spoke first as the camera focused on her. "Ash Ketchum, it's time to give up on your dream!" she cried into her mike.

"That's right! You stink at pokémon!" Brock agreed, speaking into his mike as the camera focused on him.

"You've lost yet another league!" Professor Sycamore shouted into his own mike when the camera focused on him.

"All your pokémon hate you because you're so bad!" the eighteenth Officer Jenny Ash had ever met screamed into her mike, when the camera focused on her.

"You're very crap!" Santa Claus shouted into his mike when the camera focused on him.

"Kill yourself immediately!" Delia yelled into her mike before the camera even had a chance to focus on her.

Ash stared at the screen in disbelief. Frowning lightly, he turned the TV off and fell fast asleep with tears in his armchair, due to its old age.

When he woke up, he hopped onto his motorbike and drove it out of the house.

* * *

It had been many years since that horrible incident. The one where he'd been betrayed by all of his friends.

Currently, he was doing some intense training on the cliffs of Mt. Silver. Something he had been doing ever since that horrible, horrible day which had weighed on him ever since it had happened.

He was with his loyal team: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Togekiss and Mamoswine. He and all six of them had been together through thick and thin, training in the harshest conditions available.

They had progressed forwards in leaps and bounds. Far beyond any expectations Ash could have ever had. It lifted his spirits far above and beyond.

His piplup, who had just smashed a boulder with his beak, breathed out a sigh and wiped his forehead. "Gosh… Ash, we're doing so well, aren't we?" he asked.

Ash - who was able to understand his pokémon through the power of aura - nodded gleefully.

"Why are you wanting to make us all so strong, anyway?" Pachirisu asked, lifting weights five times larger than himself with his tail.

"I wanna be the very best," Ash replied. He stared into the sky, "… like no one ever was."

"With only us six pokémon, though?" Togekiss asked, doing some bench presses.

"Don't be silly, Ash'll get us some more!" Buneary replied, doing some ab crunches. "Won't you?"

Ash nodded. "To catch them is my real test," he replied.

"Ehhh, any newcomers will be weak, though," Mamoswine responded, sitting under a nearby waterfall to meditate. "So what's the point?"

"To train them is my cause!"

"Eh. Makes sense."

"We don't even know where those traitors will be, though!" Quilava complained, running on a treadmill. "How will we find them to show 'em what you're made of?"

Ash crossed his arms sagely. "I will travel across the land… searching far and wide," he replied.

"What about that other plan you mentioned the other day, Ash?" Piplup asked. "The one involving the pokémon of the traitors… what did you want us to do, again?"

Ash nodded. "Teach pokémon to understand."

Piplup's eyes widened in recollection. "Oh, right, yeah! To understand why you're such an amazing trainer!"

"Yes, and then they may join our cause…" Togekiss thought aloud.

"In that case, doing that is a must!"

"Yeah, and we'll do it, too!" Buneary added, thrusting a paw into the air energetically.

"What with?" Quilava asked.

"The power that's inside," Ash replied, smirking.

"Will you help us show them the error of their ways, Ash?" Togekiss asked.

Ash sadly shook his head and pointed towards the various members of his team. "Pokémon gotta."

"Aww… Well, it makes sense. They may listen to us more. Being fellow pokémon, and all."

Ash nodded. He picked up some rings and tossed them towards Piplup. "Catch 'em all!" he commanded.

Gasping lightly, Piplup jumped into the air and did a twirling, midair breakdance. He caught the rings with his wings, flippers and his beak. He even managed to snag one on his tail.

Upon landing, he posed proudly. "Oh yeah! _Who's the man?_ "

Ash balled a fist. "It's you!" He smirked cockily, "… and me."

"So egotistical, Ash!" Buneary chided with a giggle.

"He's right, though!" Pachirisu replied. "With that attitude, we'll win, easily!"

"I know it's my destiny, pokémon!" Ash agreed. He moved over to pick up some more training rings. While getting them, however, he tripped and scraped his knee. " _Ohhhh…!_ " he screeched.

His team cried out in worry. Piplup ran over to Ash and squirted some water onto his wound, soothing it. "Th-There you go, Ash!"

Ash breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at the penguin. "You're my best friend."

"Aww, thanks, Ash!" Piplup replied, touched.

"Before any more of us injure ourselves, we should eat some food," Togekiss said, getting to her feet. She indicated towards the log cabin they'd been staying in. "Where shall we eat? Outside, or inside?"

"In!" Ash replied, running towards the cabin.

They all cheered and ran into the log cabin.

* * *

Ash and his loyal team were filling their faces full of delicious food. Togekiss had cooked it all up for them with her aura powers. The same kind that she often used to fuel her Aura Sphere.

Ash opened his mouth wide. "A," he said before clamping his jaws down on a Ho-Oh drumstick.

"Say…!" Piplup started, nibbling on his own drumstick, "how many people do you think will acknowledge you as a true pokémon master, once we continue our journey?"

Ash wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. "World," he replied with his mouth full of food.

Piplup dropped his drumstick. "The whole world!?"

Ash swallowed and nodded.

"Oh, heck no!" Quilava replied. "Someone will wanna dethrone you if that happens, for _sure!_ "

Ash huffed. "We must defend, pokémon. Gotta."

"Ash is right," Buneary replied. "We'll defend our title, no matter the cost!"

Everyone cheered determinedly in response.

Piplup was about to say something. A big gasp from Pachirisu interrupted him, though.

"Spies! Outside!" he cried, pointing at the window.

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the window. They saw some of the traitors outside, peering into the cabin. Namely May, Iris and Hunter J.

Ash immediately stood up and pointed outside. "Catch 'em all!" he ordered.

The others nodded and charged outside the door. A grand scuffle ensued, which Ash helped with by giving out some strategical orders to his team.

The traitors' struggles were in vain, as they were all tied up and put against the wall of the cabin.

"Gahh, damn it! You are _such_ a kid, Ash Ketchum!" Hunter J yelled.

"You're one to talk!" Pachirisu replied mockingly.

"Grrr, what makes you think you can even _become_ a pokémon master, Ash Ketchum!?" May spat. "What do you have that no one else does? Huh!?"

"A heart!" Ash retorted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Something which none of _you_ have!" Buneary added.

"So true!"

"It doesn't matter…" Iris muttered. "You'll get yours, Ash Ketchum… you'll _really_ give up on your dream, when the others get to you!"

Ash huffed and turned on his heel. "Our courage will pull us through!" He began to walk away, indicating for the rest of his team to follow.

As they walked alongside him, he detailed his plans to them. His plans of showing the whole world that he'd stand tall, because he knew he was a winner. Even if they knocked him down, he would just get up again.

After all, they'd met their match… because he was no beginner.

* * *

"You want me to show you the way to the Team Deathspike headquarters?" the friendly merchant at the foot of Mt. Silver, Bonnie, asked.

Ash nodded. "You teach me!" he asked. After all, it was where all of the traitors were currently hanging out, hoping to make him give up on his dream.

"Hmm… I don't know. What's in it for me?" she asked. "Money?"

He nodded. "And…" He pulled out a map and gave it to her, "I'll teach you!"

Tilting her head, she took it and gave it a glance over. "What's… this?"

"Pokémon."

She paused. After a while, her eyes widened. "… Wait… a location filled with rare, exotic pokémon!?"

Ash smirked and pointed at her. "Gotta catch 'em all."

She blinked a few times. She shook her head and looked up at him. "Wait, what was that, sorry?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gotta catch 'em all," he repeated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, right. Well… I'm bought!"

" _Yeahhhh!_ " he cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

She put her new map away took his money before pointing towards the nearby town. "When you enter the pokémon center in that place, say the password: 'Nothing can stop you, Diamond and Pearl' while in the elevator. Should be easy goings after that."

Ash nodded and wandered down the dirt road that led to the town. He gripped onto his pokéball belt tightly as he walked. It was time…

* * *

Ash was running through the halls of the Team Deathspike headquarters with many traitors on his tail. His pokémon were alongside him, along with many others that they'd convinced to join his cause.

The plan was going along swimmingly… though he had to take care of the traitors behind him.

He spun around on the spot, facing his many enemies, who were being led by Steven, Lucas, Mallow and Jervis.

Mamoswine and his other allies stood in front of Ash, however. "Don't, Ash. We'll take care of them. You go on ahead," Mamoswine said.

Ash shook his head and stood to his side. "Every challenge along the way… with courage I will face!" he replied.

"… B-But…"

"I will battle!"

"… Okay," Mamoswine replied, getting into position.

On Ash's command, all of his pokémon launched their attacks at the enemies across the hall. Their enemies counterattacked with some moves of their own… but they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer force of Ash's team.

"J-Jeez…!" one of the traitors, Lorelei, mumbled, lying in a heap on the ground. "How did you freaks get so _strong?_ How many days of training do you even _do_ every week!?"

"… Every day…" Ash mumbled coolly.

"What!? Why!? Why do that instead of giving up on your dream, like you _should_ do!?"

He huffed. "To claim my rightful place." He turned on his heel and started towards the boss' room. He gesticulated for his friends to follow. "Come with me!" He clenched a fist determinedly. "… The time is right."

"Ash, are you sure we can even take the boss on?" Quilava asked. "I hear they're stronger than the rest of the traitors _combined!_ "

"Yeah, can our team even manage this?" Pachirisu worriedly asked.

Ash smirked. "There's no better team! Arm in arm, we'll win the fight!" he rallied.

His teammates cheered and followed behind him as he entered the room.

Inside was a single seat, turned away from the door.

"We're here to stop you and make sure Ash gets the recognition he deserves!" Piplup shouted.

"Heh, is that so…?" the boss asked from within the seat. It swiveled around, revealing Pikachu. "Well come on then… you worthless trainer!"

Ash and his friends gave out a battle cry and charged forwards, ready to strike. Pikachu reacted, however, by bringing out his six pokémon. A houndoom, a weavile, a seviper, a hydreigon, a skitty and a darkrai.

"Bring it on, you ugly man!" Buneary yelled, preparing an attack along with everyone else.

Pikachu cackled and pointed towards Ash's army. The main traitor's six pokémon immediately fired out a strong attack each, knocking every single one of Ash's pokémon out in an instant.

Ash grit his teeth, but stood firm.

"Heh…!" Pikachu sneered. "Oh, Ash… why do you and your pokémon struggle, so? What is the point?"

Ash took a deep breath. He scowled. "… It's always been our dream," he said, simply.

"Hahaha! Some dream, Ash! _Now_ how are you going to accomplish it? I say you should give up on it _right now!_ "

Ash shook his head. He brought out a gun and shot all of Pikachu's pokémon in the head, killing them instantly.

" _Noooooooo!_ " Pikachu screamed, clawing at his face in distress. "How have your battling skills improved _this much!?_ "

Ash slowly opened his mouth. "… Fuck you."

He fired.

The dream continued.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Finished:** 31/10 (October)/2018 (Happy Halloween!)

 **Word count:** 2,209


	4. Betrayed To What End?

**Story four**

 **Betrayed To What End?**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was walking home, his head held up high. He had barely gotten second place in the Hoenn Grand Festival… but it had been a close match, so he was well on his way to becoming a pokémon master.

His amber brown eyes spied the home of Professor Oak. He planned on going there to see all of his pokémon pals that he'd made throughout the years. Pokémon such as Snivy, Oshawott, Taillow, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Butterfree, Lucario, Charizard, Pikachu, Buizel, Poipole, Sceptile and many, many more.

After some more walking, he found himself at the foot of the stairs that led to the front doorstep of Professor Samuel Albert Oak. Grinning, he started up them.

A smell hit his nose out of nowhere. At first, he dismissed it as nothing more than a bonfire, or a wandering fire-type. However, as he smelled it more and more… he realized with horror what it actually was.

Burning thatch.

His veins felt like they were pumping ice. "Shit… _Shiiiit!_ " he screamed, sailing down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he didn't stop. He just kept on running through the town. Even as his legs screamed at him to stop… Even as his lungs screamed at him to breathe… he just wouldn't stop running.

He didn't stop running until he turned the final corner that led to his destination. When he reached it, his eyes went as wide as they could go. He dropped to his knees in despair.

His home was on fire. Mimey was also crucified to the wall.

Ash cried. How could this have happened!?

Forcing himself to his aching legs, he moved onwards, towards what was once his home. He gave a wail of despair when he saw the cause of the flames.

It was his friends. They were dancing outside of his burning home… as if they were full of glee over what had happened to the unfortunate trainer. All of them were also brandishing burning torches and gasoline.

When they saw him, all of his 'friends' began to chant evilly.

"Ash Ketchum, give up on your dream!" Misty screamed.

"You suck as a trainer, so you deserve this!" Cynthia cried.

"This is all your fault!" Drew shouted.

"You suck dicks! End the dream!" Ursula shrieked.

"You should never train again!" Samurai cried.

"What a kid! Can't even beat a simple league!" Kenny shouted.

"This will teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Delia shouted.

"You'll go to Hell before you die!" Kiawe yelled.

"Join the flames, ya bastard!" the Iron Masked Marauder yelled.

"Die a virgin!" Giovanni shouted.

Ash wailed even harder at the sneers of the traitors. Why…? Why had all of his closest friends betrayed him!?

"Halt!" an officer jenny yelled, riding in on a bicycle with her growlithe in the basket. "What is going on around here!?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! Officer Jenny!" he cried out for her. "They-"

Everyone pointed at Ash. "He did it!" they all yelled.

" _I knew it!_ " Officer Jenny shouted, pulling a pair of handcuffs and a handgun out. "Ash Ketchum, because of the overwhelming evidence stacked against you… you are under arrest for burning down the Ketchum residence and the murder and rape of that melting mr. mime."

"Oh no!" Ash screamed in true despair. How could those traitors have done this!?

Ash pulled out a pokéball and summoned Goodra. "Goodra, use Fly, _now!_ " he yelled, jumping onto its back.

After glaring at the traitors for a short while, the slimy dragon gave a few experimental flaps of his wings before taking off into the air.

As they flew towards Professor Oak's lab - so that Ash could rescue all of his pokémon - Ash's brows furrowed enough to make his head become tainted with creases. Those traitors would pay for their betrayal.

They would pay… with their _lives._

* * *

Satoshi Red smirked as he looked over the mountains of Mt. Silver. His home. His training grounds. His last ten years of refuge away from the law… and the traitors.

Right now was not a time for being sad, however. Now was the time to claim what was rightfully his.

They would know the name… of Satoshi Red.

Allowing his cape to billow behind him, the trainer recalled his butterfree, who had very recently defeated a tyranitar. Giving a light tug of his red cap, he strolled down the mountain, towards the Alola League.

* * *

To the cheers of the huge crowd surrounding him, Satoshi Red gave a wave of his arm. Seeing this, his pidgeot fired a Hyper Beam laser towards their enemy. Misty's togepi.

The spike ball pokémon didn't last a second before exploding into a thousand pieces.

The red-haired traitor screeched in anger. That had been her last pokémon, officially ending her progression through the league.

Smirking and giving a tug of his red cap, Satoshi Red strode over to her as she fell to her knees in defeat.

"Whoever you are… you… suck as a trainer…!" she mumbled.

Satoshi Red gave a light shake of his head before decapitating her on the spot with a blade of aura.

The crowd cheered. A short while later, Satoshi Red's next opponent was sent out onto the battlefield: Professor Birch.

The man glared. "I don't know who you are…" he started, bringing out some pokéballs, "… but give up on your dream!" He threw a pokéball, producing a zigzagoon.

Satoshi Red lightly shook his head. He held up an arm and clenched his fist.

Ambipom fell from the sky and kicked the zigzagoon hard enough for it to be embedded in the earth.

Satoshi Red grinned as Professor Birch clenched his teeth. This was going perfectly…

* * *

"I won't let you win, villain! You hear me!?" Ridley yelled, baring his teeth while holding his last pokéball.

Hah… the other hundred traitors who had all been at the league had said the exact same thing. Still, Satoshi Red did not care. Snorting, he performed a crotch thrust.

Primeape caused a supernova, making Ridley's meloetta faint violently.

" _Noooo!_ " Ridley screamed, dropping to his knees and pounding the ground. "How could a loser like you have beaten _me!?_ "

Not answering him, Satoshi Red slowly walked up to him. Once close enough, he placed a hand onto the man's head, gripped onto his hair and yanked his head clean off his shoulders.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Satoshi Red huffed and faced his final opponent, who entered through the gates in a grand manner. The current champion of Alola… and the biggest of the traitors… James.

"… Are you ready to lose… _Ash Ketchum?_ " James asked with a malicious smirk.

Everyone in the crowd gasped at his words. Satoshi Red simply huffed aloofedly and tipped his red hat.

"Oh…?" James scoffed. "Are you trying to say that Ash as we once knew him is now dead? And has been ever since that horrible day when I _framed_ you for arson, murder and sexual shenanigans?"

The entire crowd in the stadium gasped a second time at the confession.

Satoshi Red simply placed a hand on his pokéball. Whatever. He was ready for battle.

He casually tossed out his pokéball. Lapras jumped out of it and landed on the ground.

James smirked aggressively and produced a pokéball. "Ash Ketchum…" He threw his pokéball, allowing a meowth to jump out of it. " _I will let you know the pain of your desires!_ "

Looking at Lapras, Satoshi Red tapped his own shoulder with a balled fist. The whale with a shell pokémon gave an angry wail and charged up an attack.

The meowth allowed its claws to lengthen until they were five inches long.

Lapras fired off hundreds of thousands of Swift stars. They all flew in the meowth's direction, but the cat stepped to the side, causing them all to miss.

Satoshi Red huffed and flicked his head to the side. Lapras dove beneath the waves and appeared behind the enemy cat.

"Go, Meowth! Use _Apocalyptic Death!_ " James screamed.

The meowth turned around and punched Lapras with all of his might. The shell whale was sent flying several feet away, but she stood her ground.

Satoshi Red stamped on the ground. Lapras ran around the stadium at an impossible speed.

"Meowth, it's time for… _Emergency Genocide!_ " James commanded.

Meowth opened up a rift in time and space and killed Lapras.

Satoshi Red growled. Huffing, he brought out his haunter. When the haunter landed on his feet, Satoshi Red waved his arms.

Haunter grabbed Meowth and pulled out his skeleton.

"Oh no!" James cried. He sneered while pulling out another ball. "No matter… Go, Mime. Jr!" He dropped his ball, producing a little clown. "Use _Chaos Crash!_ "

Mime. Jr. jumped into the air, did a forwards somersault and sliced open Haunter's neck.

The ghost screeched before deflating into a bloody mess on the ground.

Satoshi Red clicked his tongue and sent out his next pokémon. Larvitar.

The trainer performed a kick straight into the air. The young rock picked up Sophocles' dead body from an earlier battle and swung it around in a broad circle.

Mime. Jr. was hit by it and sent flying backwards at terminal speeds. Upon hitting the wall, he showered the cheering audience with his blood and guts.

"Mime. Jr! No!" James screeched. He growled and brought out another pokéball. He threw it. "Weezing, use _Cacophonic Gut Philander!_ "

The weezing leaped out of its ball and continuously scratched at Larvitar with elongated claws.

Satoshi Red performed a sweeping motion with an arm. The small rock dodged the many slashes that had been sent his way by the poisonous cherry. He took one to his arm and tail, but otherwise managed to avoid most of them.

Satoshi Red held an arm out and tightly clenched a fist. The two holes on Larvitar's front produced a laser each. One blue and one yellow. The blue laser hit the larger of Weezing's two balls, freezing it. The yellow laser hit the smaller one of Weezing's balls, frying it.

The combination of attacks caused Weezing to fall to the ground, coughing up blood. He struggled briefly before collapsing.

Larvitar celebrated with a small dance. He looked pale and stopped dancing after a small while. He disintegrated.

Satoshi Red grit his teeth. Delayed poison…

"Hah! One for one!" James mocked while bringing out another pokéball. "This next one won't go down so easily, though!" He threw the ball. "Go, Inkay and Yamask!"

While the two pokémon materialized on the field, Satoshi Red brought out two pokémon of his own. Raticate and Squirtle, who both appeared on the field.

James held out an arm. "Inkay, use _Soul Begetter!_ Afterwards, Yamask, use _Memories Of The Other Life!_ " he ordered.

Inkay spun around on the spot at near light-speeds. Yamask pulled out some rope and held it next to Inkay before tugging on it as hard as he could. Inkay turned into a thousand different copies of herself, who faced Satoshi Red's pokémon. All of them jogged towards his pokémon at a rapid pace.

Satoshi Red smirked and turned around to face the other direction.

Squirtle nodded and brought out the two water cannons from his shoulders. Raticate jumped on top of the tortoise in time to be fired towards the inkays at an impressive speed.

The inkays held up their hands in an attempt to stop him. However, as Raticate flew close by, he quickly swerved to his side to smash into a load of them. As they died immediately, he swerved in the other direction, causing many more to lose their lives. He did this multiple times until every last one was destroyed. All except for one, who was still spinning.

Satoshi Red gave Raticate a side glance.

Raticate lifted his tail, which was glowing white. When close enough to the spinning squid, Raticate fired an aura black hole from his mouth. It enveloped Inkay, causing her to melt.

James growled in agitation, though he stood his ground.

Raticate turned to fly upwards, high into the air. He came down spinning into a landing next to Squirtle, who gave him a nod of respect.

Satoshi Red scratched the underside of his nose. Raticate and Squirtle gave a loud battle cry while running towards the remaining pokémon.

"… Yamask…" James started darkly. "… Genesis Mega Drive…"

Yamask produced two rainbow-colored wings. He gave a shrill shriek and unleashed a huge wave of energy all around himself, destroying the entire league's coliseum. Satoshi Red's two pokémon were blown far, far into the distance, further than the naked eye could see.

Satoshi Red clenched a fist in anger. Damn it. For a pokémon to be this powerful meant only one thing.

He needed to use the bond phenomenon.

Bringing out one pokémon in particular, Satoshi Red closed his eyes and focused. He focused on linking his heart with his beloved pokémon's. He focused on all the memories he'd ever had of training with the pokémon. He focused on all of the emotions, feelings and thoughts of the pokémon's.

He and the pokémon both glowed. Their hearts became one.

He clenched both fists and held them at his sides as his pokémon did the same. He looked over his pokémon as he did. The pokémon had black hair sprouting out of the sides of its head, as well as some red lightning bolts. It also had a red fin protruding from the top of its head, and a giant shuriken fused to its back.

Ash grinned. He gave a heavy tip of his hat.

Ash-Beedrill nodded back and flew towards Yamask while enveloped in a strange, mystical energy.

"I don't care!" James cried. "Yamask, use _Flames Of The Viridian Forest!_ "

Yamask produced a blade of pure shadow and held it aloft, ready to strike.

Satoshi Red performed a karate chop, which Ash-Beedrill copied. The shadow blade connected with Ash-Beedrill's drill hand and shattered into a thousand pieces.

The trainer performed a shuriken tossing motion, which Ash-Beedrill copied to send out a wave of poisonous aura.

It hit Yamask and caused him to detonate, knocking James off his feet.

"Why you little…!" James yelled, bringing out another pokéball. "Emolga, come out and use Shadow Jutsu: Bone Upper!"

Satoshi Red stabbed forwards with a hand. Ash-Beedrill copied him, stabbing a drill hand through the pokéball as Emolga was about to come out of it. It crackled with electricity briefly and became useless.

" _Nooo!_ " James wailed. He growled and brought out another pokéball. He opened it up and reached inside of it. He fiddled around briefly and brought out a gun, which he used to shoot Ash-Beedrill dead. "Aha! I win! I finally win!" he cheered, dancing about. "I'll finally make you give up on your dream!"

Satoshi Red slowly shook his head and brought out one last pokéball. He opened it up, revealing his pokédex rotom. He grabbed hold of Rotom and ran towards James with his arms behind him.

"Oh no you don't! Victreebel, use Doom Pillager!" James shouted, firing off some more rounds.

Satoshi Red smacked Rotom into each of the bullets, knocking them to the side. He kept it up until he was close enough to use Rotom's attack.

"Ash… _you'll never win!_ " James screamed.

Satoshi Red gave a tip of his hat. He smashed Rotom into James' head, knocking him to the ground. He followed up by smashing Rotom into James' head several more times until the traitor's head caved in.

"Everyone… I think we have our winner~!" the host of the league, Bonji, chimed into his mike.

Everyone in the ruins of the coliseum roared out an applause.

Satoshi Red stood in place, accepting the recognition he had finally received as his nemesis' blood dripped down his arm.

* * *

With his hat still over his eyes, Satoshi Red stood upon the winner's podium, taking in all of the applause. James' corpse was to his right on the second place podium, and Ridley's corpse was to his right, on the third place podium.

"All hail the new champion of Alola!" everyone cheered, throwing confetti, poffins and underwear in his direction.

"I'm here live with the Alola League champion!" a man with a high-tech eyepiece and a mike said to a camera in front of him. "Champion! I'd like to interview you!" He turned to face the champion and held a mike to Satoshi Red's mouth.

Satoshi Red said nothing.

"… Champion!"

Satoshi Red said nothing.

"… I'd like to interview you!"

Satoshi Red said nothing.

Everyone murmured in confusion.

A nurse joy walked up to him and held a stethoscope to his chest. She hummed a few times to herself in understanding before turning to everyone. "… He's dead," she told them.

They all gasped in shock.

"Since when!?" Mr. Sukizo, another league presenter, asked.

"Looking at all the signs, I'd say… since a few years ago, when he started training in the mountains. He's been clinically dead since then," she replied.

"But… he was in the remarkable tournament just then!"

"Oh, it's simple. His soul left his body, but not his dream. But now that the dream is gone… he has no reason to keep functioning. He's dead in all but appearance."

"… Oh."

Bonji slowly shook his head before picking up his own mike. "In that case… the new Alolan champion… is Tobias!" he exclaimed.

The crowd roared in applause as Tobias rode in on his Arceus to receive his prize.

The dream will live on eternally.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Finished:** 01/01 (January)/2019 (Happy New Year!)

 **Word count:** 2,932


	5. Betrayals Into Dreams

**Story five**

 **Betrayals Into Dreams**

* * *

Ash Ketchum had recently taken a horrible loss against Paul. His pokémon had been hospitalized, the team's morale had been lowered... and, worst of all, his pride had been shattered into little bits.

Despite all of that, though... he was happy. He and his pokémon were being treated to a funny little performance. One meant to cheer him up and bring him out of his doldrums. It was being led by his best friend, Dawn, who was ordering her pokémon to put it on for them.

Needless to say, it was working. Ash was feeling fighting fit, yet again! The next time he saw Paul, he was _certain_ he was going to win!

He was about to go back to working on his dream of becoming a pokémon master!

Dawn held her arms out in a grand display, presenting her goofily-dressed pokémon. "And now... for our next act, we have...!" she started.

Without warning, three people slid into view from another room. One was a female cleaner with reddish purple hair, one was a male cleaner with bluish purple hair and a porn moustache, and one was a meowth cleaner with a Hitler moustache. They sang a noisy little ditty to present themselves.

"Wait... aren't they the cleanup crew?" a nurse joy asked from behind where Ash was sitting.

"Wow, this oughta be _good!_ " Ash Ketchum said excitedly.

The woman cleaner with a notably warbly voice did a quick mic test. "Testing, testing, one, two, three... now, how many people do you see?" she started. Her head grew huge and she screamed, "WHO ARE BUMMED OUT!" into the mic aggressively.

"None other than he...!" they all said together.

Ash blinked. What the...?

The Hitler meowth's head went humongous. "Aww, wooks wike we've godda sourpuss in our midst...!" he said in a mocking baby voice.

"... Er, that's kinda weird," Ash mumbled. What were they talking about?

The cleaners held their hands to their faces to have a secret discussion.

"Dat boy's so bummed out, his tongue's too depressed ta talk!" the Hitler cat squealed loudly.

The porn moustached cleaner yelled gibberish loudly.

"Let's build on a theme~!" the female one sang loudly. She pointed at Ash as her hand grew thirty times its size. "Looks like someone got crushed in _his_ last battle! And that someone would be _you!_ " she shouted at him happily.

"Who, me?" Ash asked, pointing at himself.

"Well, we've got the _perfect_ drink for you!" the female cleaner said, producing the world's largest bottle of medicine. It had a picture of Ash crumpled to the floor, crying his eyes out. "It's the sports drink of championship _losers!_ "

The three cleaners broke out some instruments and played a bad song. The female cleaner did a strange jig while singing ' _loser, loser, loser, loser, loser,_ ' over and over again.

The female cleaner's head grew ginormous again, as she pulled some very strange facial expressions. "You _stink!_ Hmm... _stink!_ " She looked contemplative as her head shrank again. "Have I forgotten something? Oh, that's right." Her head was massive yet again, and her expressions just as bizarre as before. "You _stink!_ Hmm... _stink!_ "

"... And that means loser," she continued. As the other cleaners played their instruments again, she danced as if she'd poked her toe into an electrical socket. " _Loser, loser, loser, loser, loser~!_ "

Ash huffed. Well, _that_ was rude.

Oh well. At least they were just random people he didn't know. Their words held no weight to him. Well… they were a little annoying, but aside from that.

The Hitler meowth stepped up to the front. "Without further ado...!" he screamed. His face briefly went massive. "Check... _this!_ "

Ash tilted his head. Huh? What could these rude dudes have in store for him?

All three of them took off their disguises. Ash's eyes widened as far as they could go when he saw who they were. "No... _way!"_ he cried in disbelief.

Without the hat or the cleaner's clothes, the female turned out to be Misty. "Ash Ketchum, give up on your dream!" she shouted.

"She was right, you know!" the pornstache cleaner yelled, revealed to be Delia. "You _are_ a loser!"

"Ash, we're betraying you!" the Hitler meowth exclaimed, revealed to be Paul.

Ash crumpled to the floor, crying his eyes out. No... he would've never guessed that... _they_ of all people would've been _traitors!_

Wailing loudly, he got to his feet. He ran over to the window and dropkicked it open. He clambered out of it and leaped from tree to tree, wanting to be anywhere but _here._

* * *

Finally in the mountains, sitting upon a rock, Ash continued to weep. How could they? All of his friends... all traitors in disguise...

Did all of his adventures and accomplishments... mean _nothing_ in the end!? If his friends were so eager to betray him, then...

... what was life worth living for?

Ash Ketchum stood up. There was nothing for it. He wanted to do a die.

He ran towards a sheer cliff, which overlooked a huge field filled with spiky rocks. When close enough, he dived forwards, headfirst.

He clenched his eyes shut, squeezing out some stray tears. It was time...

The spikes below him drew closer and closer with each passing second. When they were just a meter away, however, he felt his momentum suddenly halt entirely. Receiving no damage from suddenly hitting something after a sheer drop, due to aura, Ash looked down at the thing carrying him away at dangerous speeds.

It was Latias, the legendary guardian of Alto Mare. She had saved him.

The red plane turned her head to face him. She had tears welling in her eyes. "Ash, no! Don't do this!" she pleaded. "I- _We_ can't live without you!"

Ash sighed and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but... there is no other option," he replied. He took out his gun and aimed it at his head.

He slowly pulled on the trigger. This was it.

He gave a surprised cry when it was kicked out of his hands. When he frantically looked around, he saw her. Swinging on a vine attached to an overhang in the cliff... was Anabel, the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower.

"Don't throw your life away!" she begged. "You're worth more than die!"

Ash paused. He shook his head. "... No. It's too late for me," he replied. He pulled his chikorita out of his pants and wrapped her vines around his neck.

"Ash, please, no!" Chikorita cried out in a panic. "Don't!"

He shook his head while attaching her vines to Latias' foot. "... It has to happen..." He jumped.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the sudden _snap,_ and the sweet, blissful silence that would ensue.

He felt his momentum stop for but a split second. However, he kept on falling, much to his surprise. When he looked around, he saw a shuriken flying through the air. The same one that had cut the vine.

When he looked in the direction it had come from, he saw Melody, the ocarina-playing girl he had met him during the whole issue with Lugia. She was flying in on her smiling nimbus cloud.

"Ash, no! We'll never forgive ourselves if you get die!" she screeched in concern.

"I'm sorry..." Ash murmured. He flipped himself around so that his head was facing the ground as he rapidly approached it.

Just as he accepted his fate, he felt something soft break his fall. Confused, he picked himself up and looked at it. It was a pillow.

Noticing a pair of legs to his side, he looked up at their owner. He saw Macy, a fire-type training girl who'd had a blatant crush on him at some point.

"Ash!" she said in concern. "Don't kill the dream!"

"It's too late for me. I... I'm so sorry..." Ash responded. He bounded high into the air with his aura and came down to land on a tree. Safe from safety, he brandished a knife and slowly held it to his wrist. Not only that, but he also aimed it towards his chest.

Just as he made the motion to slice and stab, a blade came down from nowhere and chopped his arm off, making him drop the knife.

Looking up to see who had saved him from mortally wounding himself, he saw Giselle. Some school bully he'd thought was hot, once.

"Ash! It's not worth it!" she said, tears filling her eyes. "We care for you _so_ much! Don't kill!"

"I can't... go on..." Ash murmured. He jumped from the tree and attached concrete to his feet. He aimed for a large water puddle at the foot of the tree and dived into it, becoming completely submerged.

He continued to sink into the depths, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, darkness filled his vision as his lungs burned, desperate for oxygen.

Soon... he would feel eternal bliss.

He felt the icy cold grip of death grasp at him with its fingertips. However, he suddenly felt something grip his hand. His vision was too blurry and dark to see who had saved him.

He felt the sensation of being pulled upwards through the water. Before the throes of being dead could take him, he was dragged out of the puddle. A light kiss on the lips made him splutter and cough up all the water in his lungs.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that Miette - a pokémon performer who is good at making poké puff poffin blocks - had been the one to save him and deliver the CPR.

"Ash... are you okay?" she asked tenderly. "Please reconsider what you're doing. You shouldn't do die."

"No way. I'm gonna die!" Ash cried. He ran away from her and flung his cap into the bushes. He reached into his bag and pulled out a red hat with his political opinion on it.

The second he placed it onto his head, the faint rumbling of angry footsteps could be heard. Before too long, many females with bright, colorful hairstyles and thick-rimmed glasses could be seen in the distance. They were hoisting pitchforks, torches and sharpened rainbow flags above their heads.

Ash nodded to himself and ran towards them. He was ready to go to the other life. For real, this time. This was the one way he could guarantee his death, no matter what.

A figure stepped in front of him, stopping his advance. She pulled out some fruit and vegetables before flinging them at the crowd. They screamed and dispersed immediately.

The figure breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. Ash saw that it was Alolan-form Misty. "Ash! What kind of beauty of Kanto can I call myself if you were to off yourself?" she asked, worriedly.

Ash gave a big groan. "Oh, c'mon! Why does everyone want me to not do die!?" he yelled in desperation.

All of the girls that had helped Ash grouped around him in a circle.

"Because, Ash..." Melody started.

"... You're very important to us!" Chikorita continued.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"We really care for you, Ash!" Latias replied.

"In fact..." Giselle continued.

"We love you, Ash Ketchum!" Alolan Misty exclaimed, a bright blush on her face.

"More than anything else!" Macy added.

Ash gasped. Was... he hearing this right? They... loved him?

"Please, Ash..." Miette started.

"... Be our beloved!" Anabel finished.

Ash looked at all of his girls, his face going incredibly warm. "Wow... girls..." He held a fist aloft and clenched it determinedly. "Alright, I'll do it! I'll date all of you!"

All of his girls cheered.

Nodding, he led them all to his log cabin.

* * *

Ash sighed in satisfaction as he wrapped his arm around all of his girls. He pulled their sexy naked bodies closer to himself as he got more comfortable in his bed.

He smiled. Life really was worth living, after all. He'd just finished having gratuitous amounts of sex with his girls all throughout the night. Now they were all snuggling up, cheerful as could be.

It was pure bliss. Just him and the lovely loving loves he loved.

He heard a commotion outside. Suddenly, the wooden door was kicked down, revealing a very angry officer jenny.

"Ash Ketchum! We have gotten reports of rampant sex acts performed by a minor!" she accused. She pointed at him. "Namely by _you!_ "

"Oh no!" Ash screeched.

"Also, I wanted to be a part of your harem, but now I'm too late, so now I'm jealous!" She pointed at him with her other arm. " _Arcanine, use Flamethrower!_ "

Her small orange dog barked and launched a ball of fire at the bed.

Ash screamed and leaped out of the bed, still naked. The bed combusted into flames, immediately killing all the girls. The log cabin followed suit shortly afterwards, filling the room with burning embers and fire.

Ignoring all of that, Ash tried to climb out of the window. He was promptly pulled back into the room by the officer jenny, who slapped some handcuffs onto his wrist.

"You're going away for a long time, Ash Ketchum!" the officer jenny growled.

"Says who?" Ash Ketchum retorted, struggling against her grip.

The officer jenny pulled off her mask, revealing Dawn. "No need to worry!"

"Darn."

Betrayed yet again by both his best friend and the law, Ash allowed himself to be taken away. They walked out of the log cabin, allowing it to collapse behind them.

With that, Ash was thrown into jail with no trial.

The dream was suspended indefinitely.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Finished:** 23/06 (June)/2019

 **Word count:** 2,269


End file.
